metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Regular weapons Pistol Your character's default weapon. The male characters have basic pistols, while the females use revolvers. The pistol has unlimited ammo, but lacks heavy fire power fast firing rate as other weapons. When your secondary weapon runs out of ammo you will go back to this pistol, however in metal slug 6 you can choose between the the pistol and two other weapons. All other weapons appear as a large carbine in the characters grasp (except for the double machine gun which appears as two SMGs), rather than the default pistol. Unlike other weapons, if you stand still after firing off a large amount of shots your character will reload his/her pistol, this is irrelavant of course as there is no ammo limit or clip for the pistol. Heavy Machine Gun Weapon with very fast fire rate, its bullets are slightly more powerful than the pistol's. The HMG starts with a limited amount of ammo when found but can increased if an ammo crate is found. to assist when losing all your lives and using another credit to continue play you automatically get a HMG when you restart. The HMG powerup appears as a black box with a yellow H in the center. An upgraded version, appearing as a black square with a pulsing H in the center, will fire much larger shots and faster. Rocket Launcher weapon that fires small, slow moving rockets with great attack power. the rocket launcher can weaken tanks and other armored vehicles much faster than other weapons and take out groups of weak enemy infantry with a single shot. The rocket launcher starts a limited amount of rockets but can be increased by finding an ammo box while having this weapon equipped. The rocket launcher powerup appears as a blue square with a yellow R in the middle. An upgraded version, appearing as a blue square with a pulsing R in the center, fires large rockets with much greater destruction. Shotgun Weapon that fires a short range but incredibly powerful blast. this weapon is very effective at taking out groups of enemies, but is also dangerous as you need to get very close for best results. the shotgun powerup appears as a green box with a yellow S. An upgraded version, appearing as a green box with a pulsing S, fires a larger blast with double the range of the normal shotgun. Flame Shot Weapon that fires a large blast of flame. The Flame Shot can take out large groups of infantry with one shot, but naturally is not very effective at taking out tanks and armored vehicles. The flame shot powerup appears as a red box with a yellow F in the center. An upgraded version, appearing as a red box with a pulsing F, fires a larger blast of fire and is powerful enough to damage armored vehicles. Enemy Chaser Weapon that fires small rockets that chase enemies. The rockets are slightly less powerful than the rocket launcher, but as compensation the enemy chaser has more ammo. there is no upgraded version of this weapon. Laser Weapon that fires a laser that can cut down groups of infantry in rows and also can destroy large vehicles effectively. The laser upgrade appears as a navy blue box with a neon orange L. an upgraded, version, appearing as a navy blue box with a pulsing L, fires a laser that's 5 times as wide as the regular laser and it much more powerful. Two Heavy Machine Guns Weapon that fires two streams of machine gun bullets rather the single HMG. This unique weapon appears as two SMGs in the characters grasp. unfortunately, since this weapon fires two guns, ammo is used twice as fast. The THMG appears as a black box with a yellow 2H inside. Iron Lizard Weapon that fires wheeled, ground based torpedoes which travel along the ground until hitting a target. Upon contact, they explode and release a large blast of blue flame, giving a chance to take out target beyond the point of contact. The Iron lizard powerup appears as a yellow box with a red/orange I in the center. Drop shot Weapon that fires explosive spheres which immediately drop and bounce across the screen until they hit a target or lose momentum and stop moving. Not a favorite weapon, it's designed to be more of a situational weapon. The drop-shot appears as a yellow box with a blue D in the center. Super Grenade Weapon that fires large grenades from a gun rather than being thrown. upon explosion a large plume of fire is shot straight up, allowing a chance to take an enemy above. The super grenade powerup appears as a yellow box with a green G in the center. Zantetsu Sword This upgrade powers up your combat knife, allowing you to launch waves of energy whenever you swing your knife. This wave is powerful enough to kill large numbers of infantry, destroy incoming bullets and destroy armored vehicles. It lacks a good range and cannot be aimed vertically, however. The zanetsu sword powerup appears as a black box with a yellow Z in the center. Thunder Shot A weapon only in Metal Slug 7 that starts with 20 rounds. It fires blue lightning that homes in onto the enemies and like the shotgun and flame shot, it peirces through multiple enemies at once making it a very useful weapon for getting enemies in a line. Its also decent against vehicles. Secondary Weapons Physical Attack When your character gets close to an infantry enemy, instead of using your gun, you will attack using a combat knife. This will almost always kill an enemy solider unless they have a riot shield or a high amount of health. A few variants of this attack include Fio and Eri's physical attack, which uses an axe instead of a combat knife. Two other differences are Nadia's using a tazer and Trevor using a fearsome vertical kick attack instead. Marco, Tarma and Walter have a punching glove in their bags. Ralf Jones uses Vulcan Punch and Clark Still uses Argentine Backbreaker. Grenade By pressing button C (Circle in Play Station 1/2, B in Xbox/Xbox360, R in Gameboy Advance, A in Nintendo DS) you can throw a powerful grenade which explode upon contact with an enemy or when it's momentum ends. Two variants can be found to change the grenades properties, fire bombs which, essentially a Molotov cocktail, can burn and kill large amounts of infantry if thrown correctly, and Stone, which turns your grenades into large boulders which lack good range but are very strong against tough opponents. Category:Lists